


Long hard think

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Pomius (Pomona Sprout/Filius Flitwick) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: About what?
Relationships: Filius Flitwick/Pomona Sprout
Series: Pomius (Pomona Sprout/Filius Flitwick) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055087
Kudos: 3





	Long hard think

Our tale begins in Filius and Pomona Flitwick's house. Pomona has finally come to a decision about an important matter.

Filius said, "Out with it, my dear. I can just tell you have something on your mind."

Pomona smiled. "I do actually. It's about children."

Filius raised an eyebrow. "Well, do tell me then. I cannot read minds, I'm no Legilimens."

Pomona told him, "I've decided that I'd like to adopt, if you're okay with that."

Filius put his hand in hers and reassured her, "I'm happy with whatever makes you happy, my dearest Pommy."


End file.
